


Fearless When Together

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: In an au where Sun is a Vacuan Prince and Neptune, his bodyguard, Sun comforts Neptune over his fear of water.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fearless When Together

Despite being extremely high above the ocean, and in an airship to boot, Neptune can taste the seaspray.He can imagine it, therefore he tastes it.The bitter saltiness that dries out his throat.The heavy water that pushes and pulls him like a rag doll.The realization that he’ll never feel cool, fresh air on his lips ever again.

Neptune instinctively shivers.

A warm hand wraps itself gently around Neptune’s trembling fingers and squeezes.The action pulls Neptune back to the present.No, he’s not fighting a hopeless battle against the ocean.He’s far above it, in the sky.Safe in an airship.Safe next to…

Neptune turns to face the worried blue eyes watching him carefully.

“You okay?”Sun asks quietly, enough so that Neptune’s fellow Royal Guards, sitting in seats a respectful distance away from their prince, can’t hear.

Neptune tries not to cringe.He already gets enough flak for being the youngest Royal Bodyguard to the Crown Prince of Vacuo in recorded history.He’s been as careful as possible when it comes to keeping his fear of water under wraps.If the secret were to get out, he’d never hear the end of it.

Someone would definitely try to oust him from his position.It wouldn’t be the first attempt.

“I’m fine,” Neptune lies.

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Sun continues in the voice uncharacteristically quiet for him.

Neptune crosses his arms across his chest, in what he hopes is a gesture of confidence and authority.He doesn’t say anything, just tries to act as as much like a professional, totally not scared of the giant body of water they’re flying over, Royal Bodyguard as he possibly can.

Next to him, Sun sighs, stretches, and languidly lays across the airship seats to lean against Neptune.“Your prince requires a pillow and you will be it,” he says as loudly as humanly possible in his ‘I’m pretending to give a royal order for their benefit not yours’ voice.Neptune has no choice but to uncross his arms and position them on either side of Sun, which leave his hands perfectly positioned to be subtly picked up by the prince and tenderly held.

Neptune expresses his thanks for the comfort with a small, relieved smile.Sun grins back, and nestles himself against Neptune’s chest.

The entire rest of the flight Sun’s warmth and presence keep Neptune grounded and focused away from thinking about the water passing by beneath them.


End file.
